1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to video technology, and more particularly to a computing device and a method for adjusting video images.
2. Description of Related Art
Current conference video servers cannot display all conference participants images if a number of the conference participants is over a predetermined value. On one hand, when the number of the conference participants reaches the predetermined value, a conference video server only can display images of a part of conference participants on screens of clients. On another hand, the conference participants images displayed on the screens are same. That is, the clients cannot select one or more conference participants images according to their own needs.